kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Land of the Llamas
The Land of the Llamas is a world appearing in Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War. It is visited at different times during each of Shadow, Dawn, and Void's scenarios, based on the Disney film The Emperor's New Groove. Story Shadow's Scenario Shadow is chronologically the first to arrive in the Land of the Llamas. After meeting Emperor Kuzco and being mistreated by the greedy young man, a recently fired Yzma comes to Shadow's aid, treating him hospitably. She tells him of a plan to turn the Emperor into a lowly Llama, thus allowing her to take over the Empire. Shadow agrees to help her with her plan, giving Yzma the power to control the Forsaken via a unique potion. Accompanying Yzma and Kronk to a dinner with Kuzco himself, the Keyblade warrior watched as the Emperor transformed into a llama. On Yzma's order, Shadow took Kuzco's unconscious body out of town with Kronk and several Forsaken in an attempt to eliminate him. Returning to Yzma after Kronk's clumsiness caused them to lose Kuzco's body, the self-proclaimed Empress's great rage and intolerance for failure led to her betrayal. She summoned several palace guards, telling them that Shadow had murdered the Emperor. Shadow was then forced to flee from the world, leaving an enraged Yzma, a terribly sorry Kronk, and several defeated guards behind. Dawn's Scenario Dawn is second to arrive in the Land of the Llamas, finding Pacha and a transformed Emperor Kuzco on their way back to the palace, deep in arguement. She travels along with them, helping the two to learn how to accept one another and eventually helping them to become friends and look out for each other. Learning of the plot to assassinate Kuzco through an encoutner with Kronk and Yzma, she had Kuzco and Pacha pick up the pace and venture to Pacha's village in order to pick up the supplies necessary to foil Yzma's plot and get the Emperor back to the palace. Eventually Yzma and Kronk caught up with the trio, Dawn buying Kuzco and Pacha time to run while she held off the duo of villains. Upon Yzma and Kronk's defeat, Dawn wished her new friends good luck on the rest of their journey, leaving the world to continue her search for the renegade Shadow. Void's Scenario Void is the last to arrive at the Land of the Llamas, arriving in pursuit of his two friends, Dawn and Shadow. Meeting Kuzco and Pacha on the last leg of their journey, he helps them infiltrate Kuzco's old palace and enter Yzma's secret lab in search of the potion that will turn Kuzco back into a human. Void is forced to fight Yzma in battle in the villain's last attempt to destroy Kuzco, however, the Keyblade wielder later teaming up with Kuzco and Pacha to face a Forsaken-possessed version of the Emperor's palace, the Satanic Detritus. Upon the Forsaken's defeat, however, Yzma is eliminated and Kuzco is turned back into a man, making up for his sins and resuming his position as Emperor. Void then leaves the world, continuing the quest to find his friends. Locations Characters File:Kuzco.gif|Kuzco File:Yzma.gif|Yzma File:Kronk.gif|Kronk File:Pacha.gif|Pacha Enemies Forsaken NOTE: Bold denotes a boss. *'Satanic Detritus' Others *Palace Guard Treasures Music Field Theme Battle Theme Trivia *The battle theme played in the Land of the Llamas is an unnamed track from Disney's The Emperor's New Groove. It was given a name for the game's Complete Soundtrack. Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War Category:Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War Worlds